She Goes to Hogwarts
by razmend
Summary: My character Mia gets to go to Hogwarts but her past is scary and she has no clue who she is. How will she cope? Everyone should read! Warning might not have events in order.
1. Part one of the Stone

New story I hope everyone likes it!

1995

Someone stood in front of a house with a basket in their hand when he put it down it revealed a sleeping baby girl with some black hair. The person put a necklace around her neck along with a note. He kisses her and disapparates.

11 years later

She was walking the long walk home and as she looked at the trees she wondered why she was born? Mia Maria nolast name, she is tall for her age of 11 she has blond hair and bright dazzling blue eyes, she has a necklace around her neck that is usaually hidden under her shirt. As she walks up to her house the door opens and she older sister stands their and says " your late mom said to wash the bathrooms and to then clean the kitchan after dinner".

Mia nodded to her older sister then walked in to see her mom standing there, the women looked at her younger daughter and said "where have you been? You know the rules Mia be home right after school or no dinner". " Ok mother...Im going to start the bathrooms now. After a couple of hours later Mia washed her hands then gets ready to surve dinner. As she was getting ready to put some water into her mothers glass the doorbell rings she goes to answer it but her mother says "no I got it go get dinner from the kitchen" Mia does as her mother says but stops at the wall to hear. "Hello Sarah how are you? "oh stop with the talk Minerva what is it that you want this time? " What I always want and thats to bring your daughter to Hogwarts but this time I wont be asking I'll be taking as she must go", Sarah looked behind her at the girl she raised and then back at professer and said "fine take her she is no use to me here". "Mother am I leaving?Mia asked Mia'a older sister looked at her and said leave then added go get your stuff Mia looked at her mother she wanted her mother to tell her that she was leaving.

"Mia do as your told"! her mother yelled Yes mother and she took for the stairs and her bedroom in she went down stairs again she dryed her tears and took a deap breath. She walked down stairs and looked at her mother who was refucing to look at her but she said "bye mother i'll miss you. then she followed the women outside. When she got outside she looked at women and said "whats your name? My name is professor McGonagall and I am taking you to Hogwarts but first we must get the things we need for school.

First-year students will require:

first year students require

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

The Standard Book of Spells by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Mia stood next to the professor reading over her shoulder she looked at the professor and asked "why do I have to go to a new school? How some I have to get new stuff? How am I going to get the new things I need for this school? The professor looked down and said "don't worry leave it all to me. Hold on tight to me Okay? Mia looks at her and nodded and held on fast to the professors arm. When Mia opened her eyes and looked around she saw lots of shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Mia had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...and lots of people wearing black cloth.

Mia at first was scared she never saw outside her little hood and was scared of all the people that she might hate or like.

The professor looked at her and said " we have to go and exchange your muggle money for our wizard money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank". Mia looked at the professor and said "but professor i haven't any money" oh don't worry about that Mia the professor said we have money for you just wait. Now we must go and get your robes then your wand and after that an animal", Mia just looked at her and thought okay this is going to be a long day but followed the professor.

The professor took Mia to get her robes and said " while you are getting your robes I'm going to get your books okay"? Mia nodded and stood for the lady that was measuring her then a boy with a scar came in and stood waiting for a helper. Mia looked at him and asked "are you going to Hogwarts too"? He nodded and said "I'm with the gamekeeper who are you with? I'm with the Transfiguration professor she is nice". Mia lookeda at him and asked "what is your name"? "Potter, Harry Potter" he answered then asked the same question. She looked down and said Mia Maria ...I don't really have a last name I'm adopted and my mom doesn't really care so she gave me the last name of no last name". what about you Harry do have any parents"? Harry looked down and answered "no my mom and dad were killed when I was a baby Im living with my aunt and uncle. before they could ask anything more the lady said she was done and asked if she wants to wear them or pack them? Mia answered saying pack them please. As she was getting her robes packed Professor McGonagall came and said "it was time to get her wand Mia nodded and followed her out the door as she waved goodbye to Harry.

Mia and the professor got to Ollivanders Wand Shop he looked up and asked "who do we have here? The professor looked at him and said "this is Mia she needs her first wand". he looked at Mia then said "okay then what is your wand arm? Mia looked at him like he just asked her a personal question and said "huh" the man looked at her and asked your writing arm? "oh my left arm" finally getting it. she lifted it up and he went and got a wand, she had for a few seconds before he took away then did the same 5 times before he gave one to her and said it was perfect and wrapped it up.

Professor McGonagall and Mia headed to the pet shop where Mia was to get her familiar. As Mia and the Professor get in the door Mia sees animals that she has only saw in books then she spots an owl thats brown and black with a huge white spot on its back and says automatically "I want that one"

After a few days in an hotal Mia is told to go to platforms 9 and 3 courters and then get on the train then wait and she will be at Hogwarts. Mia did as she was told and got to the platform but was confused because there was no platform 9 and 3 courters but she saw people going thew a wall, did the same and landed on the platform for Hogwarts.

She found a seat and then Harry found her and said "Mia can I sit here everything alse is full? Mia nods and asked "are you scared? He nodded and said Yeah I am everyone knows more then I do about myself its scary. Before they could continue a boy with freakles and red hair asked "all the seats are full can I sit here? harry and Mia both nod then the boy says "my name is Ron, Ron Weasley" he turned to Harry and says "your Harry Potter do you have the scar? Harry lifts up his banges and says "oh yeah" then Ron looks at Mia and asks "whats your name? Mia Maria no last name" Ron looked at her and asked "no last name? whats up with that? Mia looked down and answered "I was adopted and my mother doesn't care so she made sure that I didn't have her last name. Ron looked at her and said "oh I'm sorry. Then a girl came in and asked if a they had seen a toad when they said no she nodded and told them they would be arriving soon and should change into their robes.

As eveyone waited for one of the professors to lead them into the dining room people were talking and a boy with blond hair and light blue eyes came next to Harry and Mia he looked at Harry and said "so its true the famous Harry Potter is at Hogwarts stick with me and I can help you judge people" Harry looked at him and said " I think I can judge people just fine thank any fighting could happen professor McGonagall opened the door and said follow walked to the vary front and she called thier names Harry went to Gryffindor as did Hermione and Ron. When Mia's name was called she froze she didn't want to be in Slytherin she was so scared. When the Hat screamed Gryffindor she ran to the table and sat with her new friends and listened to the headmaster talk about the rules. Mia found that she couldn't keep her eyes away from a teacher that looked evil with all black clothing and no light in his eyes and no smile on his face. She wondered about him but thought best not to ask questions.

So how did I do...Its my first ever Harry Potter Fanfict so tell me tell tell me please and thank you. (:!


	2. Part two of The Stone

Mia was up early and down in the dining room before the rest of her house. As she walks to her table and sits down and waits for her house to come down. After they come down Professor McGonagall handed her house their timetables. Mia looked at hers then her friends and saw that they had four classes together. The first class they had together was Defense Against the Dark Arts the second was Transfiguration and Mia heard that it was the hardest class at Hogwarts. The second class they shared was Herbology. The last they shared was Potions, Mia was scared for that one she has never really been one for Science and she heard from her higher house mates that the professor was mean to all the other classes but Slytherin. The two classes that she didn't have with her friends was that History Of Magic and Charms.

As Mia and her friends walked to DADA Harry and Ron were talking about Harry and him being Famous. While they where talking Mia was walking and looking around she loved it here and never wanted to leave. They got in and took their seats but all Professor Quirrell did was stutter you could barlley understand him.

Mia and Hermione were on time to Transfiguration but Harry and Ron weren't. Professor McGonagall transformed from a cat to human and didn't look happy. Mia spoke before the professor could and said "professor if you want I can help them next time so they can't get lost"? Good idea Ms. Maria 10 points to Gryffindors". Everyone looked at Mia and smiled she saved them of losing points but the Slytherin were glaring at her and she was kinda scared but tried not to show it. Mia loved this class.

Herbology was a very boring class to Mia she didn't like it one bit because at home she was forced to cook and since her mom hated going shopping for food she had to grow her own food. non the less she tried in class.

When Mia got into Potions she knew right away she wasn't going to like it, it was dark and very evil looking. Mia sat down with Harry and Ron. When Professor Snape came into the room the whole class stopped talking. Professor Snape started to talk and then he looked at harry who was writing every word that the professor had said. The professor looked at him and said "well if it isn't our own famous Harry Potter what are you doing"? Then he asked questions that Harry didn't know but Hermione did, the professor still did not stop he kept asking Harry all these questions that he didn't know. Before the professor could take any points Mia rose her hand and when he didn't call on her she spoke she said " sir I think that since this is the second day how do you expect us to know something that you haven't taught us yet"? He looked at her and at first he thought why does she look for familiar? He dismissed the thought right away. He answered her question "Because Ms. NoLastName" the whole Slytherin house started to laugh but Mia was not affected. Snape continued "you should have read this in your books before coming to my class" Mia was not derailed "Sir it says no where that we had to read before coming to your class. Everyone was so shocked by what she said that even professor Snape didn't speak he just stood their and looked at her with her starring right back. When he finally got control over himself he look 20 points for her house and gave her detention. After that she was quite and non responsive.

The rest of her classes were so much better then Potions and when they had dinner Mia knew that someone was watching her from the teachers table but knew better then to look. She just wanted to get out of there and back to her common room to do work from her classes.

Mia and her friends got up and left but as they where going up the staircases moved and they where at the forbiden floor where they almost got caught by Flich then found a three headed dog. When they got out Mia was grateful but Hermione says"I am going to bed before we get into detention or worse expelled!" Mia looks at her and almost says something but stops and just walked to her bed.

The next morning Mia was again up early and at the dining room before the rest of her house. She was reading some of her potions book when she saw something on the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Professor Snape watching her but when he noticed he looked away.

The rest of the day went by without any problems but during her free period she had detention with Professor Snape and she was not looking forward to that. When she got there he told her to sit down then gave her an essay that she had to finish before the end of detention. When she got up to give him her essa he looked at her for a long moment then asked " do we know each other"? Mia looked at him and said "not that I know of and sir that might be my last name but please stop saying . calls me by my middle name". He looked at her and said "that would be"? "she looked away and said "Maria" he snickered and said "okay" then he dismissed her saying "go back to your common room" she nodes and leaves.

The next day they had broom training and Malfoy took Nevill's rememberal; Harry went after him and then Professor McGonagall took Harry out of class. When they left Mia turned to Malfoy and said "if he gets expelled its your fault" he grinned and said "Potter should have known that I would beat him" Mia took a step toward him and said "he didn't lose, you did! He caught it, you lost it"! A few hours later at dinner the Gryffindor players were talking about how Harry made seeker even though 1st years weren't aloud. The next day in potions Harry was working with Ron and the cauldron exploded making Snape pissed off but before he could say anything Mia broke in and said "sir stop!" he turned to her and said "no Ms. Noname I will not, this is my classroom" she glared at him and said "it may be your classroom but that's not the point they made a mistake its not the end of the world!" He glared at Mia then gave almost 30 points deductions,

The three 1st years are walking from charms to the library to study and Ron was talking about how Hermione had no friends because of her knowledge. Hermione walked by in tears; Mia looked at Ron and said "you are so cruel Ronald! Do you know how it feels to have someone that doesn't know you call you names?" Mia ran after Hermione and found her in a girls bathroom. When Mia called for her Hermione says "go away!" Mia crawls under the door and says "no" Hermoine looks at her and says " are you here to finish what Ron said"? Mia grinned and said "no, I am here to help you and say sorry I should have stopped this weeks ago"They talked for a few more hours then started to walk out when they came face to face with a TROLL. Mia backed up but Hermione was frozen still then Ron and Harry ran in and said "Hermione move" she dived down toward the sinks as Mia dove toward the stalls. The next thing Mia knew the troll was on the ground with Harry's wand in its noes; McGonagall,Snape and Dumbledore run in and McGanagall asks " whats is going on here"? before Harry, Ron or Mia could say anything Hermione said "sorry professor McGonagall I read about them in a book and thought I could handle it if Mia, Harry and Ron didnt coming looking for me I would probably be dead". The Gryffindor teacher looked at the four students and said "very well then 5 points taken from Gryffindor and for our three heros 10 points each to Gryffindor".

It was Christmas at Hogwarts and it was looking jolly; students were singing and happy for a break from homework and class. Mia was in the library when Hermione found her and said "even I know when to stop reading or being in the library" Mia grinned at her and said " I know I just wanted to finish up Snapes work before the week end you know or I wont do it" Hermione grinned and said "well I am leaving I just wanted to make sure we are looking into nickles flamel". Mia grins and says "don't worry we will" Then December 25th came around and presents were send to the owls then placed under the tree by the house elves. After Christmas came and left Harry woke both Ron and Mia up saying something about a mirror they get to the room where the mirror is and Harry gets them to stand and try to see what he sees but Ron sees him with bloody hair and is head boy; Mia sees something that scared her so much she ran. She saw Snape and a red haired women both smiling at her. As she ran Ron and Harry both looked on after her.

Mia ran to her room and started to cry she thought :how could it be? Snape has her father? She took her neckless out of her shirt and looked at it. Mia dried her eyes and grabbed her cat and held him close. She looked at the locket and tryed to open again. when she was little she always tryed to open it but never could. Her mom tryed to open it too hoping to sell it for money but never could take it off Mia.

Finally the classes begain again; Mia was in potions she was day dreaming and wasn't really paying attention when Snape came up to her and said " are you paying attention?" When she didn't reply he put a fist down on her table making her jump "sir" he glared at her and said "pay attention : again making the Slytherines laugh Mia stood up having enough of them laughing at her said "thats it you stupid pigs are all the same, why dont you go join your stupid snakes in that stupid pit!" she grabs her stuff and leaves.

Days later Hermione and Mia were walking to McGonagall's call, Hermione looked at Mia who was still not talking and said "are you okay?" Mia looked at her and nodded but didn't say anything. Then headed to class. Like lately she was quite and non-responsive; after class she was walking when the trio stopped her and asked if she wanted to go with them to Hagrid's Mia nodded and said "I'll meet you guys in the common room.

While the trio was studying; Mia was looking for any evidence that Snape is her father in the restricted section. Hours later she found nothing Mia returned to the common room where the trio were waiting for her.

later Mia gets back from looking for info "Ron, Harry, Hermione are you three ready"? Harry looks at her and said "yup". "Cool can bring my cat he needs some fresh air Mia asked. Harry looked at the other two and said "sure but make sure its quite" she nodded and they leave. When they to get to Hagrid's hut he opened the door and let them in when they got inside Mia saw something over the fire and she went over to it and asked "Hargrid what is this"? He looked at her and said "oh this is nothing just dinner" "but Hagrid its moving...its an egg isn't it? Harry comes over and says "yeah it is" Hagrid gets the pan and puts on the table to help the thing out of the egg. When it was out of its egg it became apparent that the creature was a dragon ."Hagrid when did you get a dragon and why"? Hermione asked. Mia looked at her and said "don't ask him he wont tell you". Mia happened to look at the window and sees Malfoy. She looks at her friends and said "guys I know we want to talk some more but that was Malfoy and I don't think he was here for an night time walk". They were running back to the common when they ran straight in to who takes them to her room to punish them and Malfoy. The next night they were with Hagrid for detention. Mia was with Harry and Malfoy when all the sudden you see this thing on the ground and Fang runs with Malfoy following . Mia looks at Harry and says "what is that thing"? They start to back up as he says "I am not sure Mia but maybe we should RUN"! But they both trip on tree roots and just time a half horse and man jumps into the area and scares the creature away. He then turns to Harry then Mia and says "you two do not belong here" then turns to Mia and says "especially you young one" Mia is about to ask why but then Hagrid comes and sees them and the centaur and says "hello Firenze " the centaur looks at Hagrid and says "you shouldn't be here especially not them the two most important people that could stop you know who". Hagrid looked up and said "right lets go". "Hagrid what was that thing"? Mia asked he looked down at her and answered "it was a monster...When it killed a unicorn it was to heal or keep it from death" Mia looks down and is about to ask another question but stopped by Hagrid "enough questions lets get you five back to Hogwarts" When they get back to Hogwarts everyone goes to bed but Mia toss and turns all night.

The next thing Mia knows is that its finals, but she can't focus much on studying still unsure of how the women was and if Snape is her father. She looks at her potions book but the words just crumble in her mind when she looks up and sees Hermione running to her. "Hey Mione whats up?" the genius looks at her friend and says real quick "Harry figured out who Nickles Flamal is!" Mia stood up and grabbed her stuff and ran with Hermione to the common room.

"Harry!" He looked up and saw Mia coming down the hall with Hermione both with grins on their faces, "you did it Harry" Mia through her arms around him startling him but he hugged her back.

They ran to Professor McGonagall's and as she looked up Mia said "we need to speak with professor Dumbledore now its urgent" "I am sorry he is not here right now" Harry looked around then at his friends they nodded and said all together "someone is going to try to steal the sorcerer's stone!" she looked taken back that these students would know about it but said "I am not sure how you would know about that but I can assure you that it is safe" Mia looked her and said "please professor you have to believe us" but the professor was already shooing them from her classroom. "what are we going to do now Harry?" Mia asked he looked down and said "we are going to make sure no one get to the stone..We have to get to it before Snape does".

That night they try to sneak out but Nevile tries to stop them so Hermione hexes him.

They get to the place where the wizards chest game is and Ron us injured leaving Harry and Mia to go alone and Hermione to get help.

When they get to where the mirror is and Mia remembers what she saw before and shivers, her and Harry see professor Quirrell talking to himself then he turns to them and says "hello children, master what should I do with her" Mia looked at him and said "um nothing cuz we are not staying here..Run Harry" but flames come out of no where stopping them "grab the girl kill Potter" Quirrell goes to grab Mia but Harry gets in the way and shoves him away then he happens to feel his pocket and the stone is there! after Harry kills the professor, Voldemort knocks them both out.

The teachers run and see them both knocked unconscious and because only Dumbledore knows who Mia is to Snape rushes to her side then Harry's to make sure they are both okay. He picks up Harry and nods to Snape to pick up Mia but as he does her locket comes out of her shirt and he nearly drops her, Dumbledore and the other teachers sees this and go to help him but he stops them and looks at Dumbledore and says "you knew she was here?" his headmaster nodded and they continue to leave to the infirmary.

Mia wakes up and sees she is in the infirmary then sees professor Dumbledore sitting and eating her candy, but she didn't care she wasn't into sweets. He looked up and saw her looking "how are you young girl?" she gave him a look "yes I would think you weren't happy about what you figured out..I wouldn't be either" she gasp at him not sure how he knew. "Okay" she said "how is he my father and who is my mother"? He looked down and said "your mother is Lily Potter" she stared at the professor in disbelief "you mean that Harry is my brother?" he nodded she looked down and asked "does he know...Does Snape?" Harry doesn't but professor Snape found out when we found the two of you..I never told him you were here" she looked up and said "so he didn't know when he was mean to me?" He shook his head. "Have you talked to him yet?" again he shook his head and said "no I wanted to check on you first".

"I can't believe you didn't tell me she was here I was teaching my own daughter..I was hurting her and let my house be mean to her" Snape yelled at Dumbledore "I should have figured it out, she has Lilly's eyes, she looked so dam familiar. I just blew it off, she must hate me now". Dumbledore let his potions master get his anger out then said "she doesn't hate you, she has forgiven you because you didn't know who she was" Snape sat down and whispered "so much like her mother..Does Potter know" "no" Dumbledore said "Mia doesn't want him to..Thinks it will hurt him" Snape nodded.


End file.
